Nothing Greater Than
by Sugar Waffle
Summary: It wasn't extraordinary, but it was love all the same. AxelRiku


**Author's Note**: Oh what something else from me, what is the world coming to? I haven't written this pairing in awhile. D;; Erm, I hope I'm still decent at it sob sorry. Anyway, anyway, enjoy, and all that good stuff! Yeah.

* * *

The first encounter wouldn't have inspired a romantic comedy.

Riku dug his fingers through his pockets in search for loose change. He already had half of the amount of munny needed to buy a drink in the soda machine, but he couldn't quite locate the rest. Frustration growing, he kicked the machine with all his might, causing a jolt of pain to run through his foot to his hip. Wincing, he reached forward to get his money back.

A hand gently pulled the teenager's fingers away, while another gingerly pushed the right amount of coins into the slot. With the same amount of elegance as the previous actions, a button was pressed and a coke dropped from the machine. Axel leaned down to retrieve it, smirking as he handed it over.

Riku gave it a glance. "I hate diet."

The first date was nothing spectacular.

The restaurant was poorly lit, and it had nothing to do to with an atmosphere the owner attempted to establish—the tiny bar and grill that Axel had _insisted_ was the talk of the town had neglected to pay its electricity, so the couple were forced to eat in generator produced lighting. While the redhead joked about how the dim settings set the mood, his companion was not as amused; Riku could have sworn that the table filled with kids next to theirs were taking turns pulling at his hair, using the darkness as cover.

Looking in the mirror only to find dried mustard encrusted onto your hair is not the best way to end an evening. Neither is your date realizing that he locked his keys in the truck. Never before had Riku have to sneak a coat hanger out of a laundry mat to watch someone break into their own car.

The first kiss didn't illuminate the sky with fireworks.

The lanky redhead honked the horn to his truck obnoxiously, nodding innocently at the neighbors who peeked over the bushes to see what all the commotion was about. After waiting a few seconds for them to return to their activities, Axel would resume; it was beginning to form a pattern, the constant beeping creating a song that was far from pleasant to the ears. It really didn't matter to him if anyone got annoyed, though, as long as it did its job.

And it did. A slightly agitated Riku came marching towards the red vehicle, a frown deepening on his face. He swung the passenger door open and sat beside Axel. "You really shouldn't do that," he paused, as if there was more he wanted to say, but instead he leaned over and pecked the driver on the lips before snuggling into his seat.

Axel blinked. Slowly, a grin came across his face which turned into a fit of laughter. Riku gave him a confused look until the realization hit him—they had never kissed before. He then joined in, chuckling.

They started the car and drove off.

The first fight hardly shook the world to its foundations.

Riku sat rigid on his couch, letting his eyes follow Axel as he paced across the room. The silence that filled the air felt unnatural, eerie. Clucking his tongue, Riku waited for his boyfriend to be the first one to break down and shatter the quiet that dominated the room for a little over an hour. He didn't have to wait long.

"How was I supposed to know that I had to meet your friends today?" Axel demanded, stopping mid-step.

"I called you this morning," Riku narrowed his eyes. "And I've been telling you all week. Do you know how long we waited? They thought you hated them."

Balling his hands into fists, Axel resisted the urge to shout. "So I _forgot_, okay? Big deal. It's not like there won't be a million other chances to meet them."

"You broke your promise."

For a moment, it looked as if there was a fleeting glimmer of hurt in his eyes, but the icily way he said it made Axel doubt that though. He didn't get why Riku was making making a mountain out of a molehill from such a petty matter. Rubbing his temples, Axel walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder. "Whatever. Just reschedule it or something."

He didn't hear Riku mutter under his breath. "You're missing the whole point, stupid."

The first night together didn't end in passionate ecstasy.

"I can't believe you got locked out," Riku snorted, rolling his eyes at a sheepish Axel. The two sat at the kitchen table, eating chocolate ice cream from the carton. Whenever one would take out an extra large scoop, the other would protest until he got a portion of it, if not the entire spoonful.

The redhead shrugged. "I was in a rush this morning, not my fault." With that, he grabbed the carton and gobbled down what was left of the frozen treat, the sides of his mouth twitching to form a smile because he just knew that Riku was staring at him with a horrified look on his face.

_"I just bought that."_

Ignoring this, Axel casually licked his fingers clean, taking his time with each individual digit. Once completed with his task, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and nodded towards the hallway that led to the bedroom. Noticing this, Riku faced flushed for a fraction of a second, making Axel chortle in delight. They had an entire apartment to themselves, after all, and there was only one thing that could be done between thick comforters.

The two snuggled underneath the blankets, watching old westerns all night in Riku's small room.

It probably wouldn't end as tragically as the controversial love of Romeo and Juliet, or be wrapped perfectly with a pretty bow like Cinderella and her Prince Charming. People won't envy their relationship, or feel the need to destroy it in an act of infatuation. The major points in their lives would be base on minuscule events that had no relevance to anyone except themselves; inside jokes that left them out of breath, while others puzzled over what was so hilarious.

It's what love is all about.


End file.
